User blog:Hewarth/Exo-Force Fanfiction Rescue
'Foreword' Hi! I wrote this story, because i wanted that the minor characters and some alternate and combination models also have their chance to show what they can. ATTENTION! 'In this story Tech is called Genki. Genki was planned to be a more fleshed out Exo-Force member, but was later dropped and made generic. This story could may contain grammaticle failures/mistakes. If you spot any, please tell me where. I also enjoy if you comment if you liked or disliked the story. 'Chapter 1 'A shiny Morning' Sentai Fortress. The Headquarters of the Exo-Force. ' ' It was guarded by many brave pilots and other guards. One of them was Genki, who was divided to man a turret in the morning. He looked to his right and saw that his friend Ryota came to keep him some company. He was a twenty year old pilot with light blue hair that covers an eye. Ryota looked with his typical emotionless stare at him and said, "Morning Genki. How are you doing?" Genki waved and answered, "Morning. No robot tried to shoot at me yet, so I´m feeling great. And you? I thought you have this day off." "Yeah, but I wanted to remind you that we are both divided to man the gate that leads to the Sentai Tower tomorrow," said Ryota while he was looking at the bridges. "I know. By the way: I, Ryo, Sensei Keiken and some other technicans have finished working on a new A-Type battle machine. Guess who´s the pilot." said Genki with a smile on his face. The pilot looked at his friend with wide opened eyes, "Me? REALLY?!? What´s the name of the battle machine?" Genki giggled. Such reactions are rare to see on his Air-Unit friend, "It is an upgraded Stealth Hunter with different weapons, a Turbine, and some extra Tenatium armor, salvaged from wrecked Fire Vultures. We call it Blazing Hunter. We want to activate it as soon as possible." Ryota thought about how it would look. He smiled as he said, "Okay then. I´ll go to the Training area and show my sniping skills. See you later." Genki nodded and said goodbye to his friend. 'Chapter 2' 'Gate Assault!' It was a uncommonly quiet day at the gate. Not even one single robot attacked on this day. Ryota sat in his Gate Defender and looked to the robot-side of the mountain. Genki watched at the Gate Defender and said, "Nothing's happened here today and it´s getting late. I wonder what the robots planning up." "I don´t know, but...", he was quickly interrupted by the sound of running Sentries! A Thunder Fury leading a group of four Fire Vultures, a R-1 Rammer and at least fifteen Sentries started an attack at the Gate! Ryota knew that they need help to stop this robot attack! "QUICK! SOUND THE ALARM!" screamed Ryota in his cockpit. Genki pushed the Alarm-Button and continued to fire at the robots. The two Members of the Exo-Force fought like never before! Ryota fired his Mass Driver Cannon at the Thunder Fury and Fire Vulture to keep them busy and Genki fired all Laser Cannons and Missiles of the Gate at the Sentries and the Rammer! The Missiles smashed four Sentries into scrap and the robot gunner of the Rammer was hit by the laser beams of the turret and fell to the ground! But the driver of the wheeled battle machine was still active and crushed through the gate! KA-BOOOM The R-1 Rammer was immediately shot by the automatic Rocket Launcher and exploded! A part of the Tenatium armor almost hit Genki! "Phew! That was a close one." said Genki as he dodged the armor and continued the battle with the robots! And then their reinforcement, consisting of a Stealth Hunter and a Grand Titan, finaly entered the battle. But the robots got reinforcement too: A Sonic Phantom! Takeshi screamed in his microphone, "Hikaru! Ryota! Take care of the Sonic Phantom and the Fire Vutures! Genki and I will handle the Sentries and the Thunder Fury!" "UNDERSTOOD!" responded the other Exo-Force members. Ryota was able to shoot two Fire Vultures down, but then he was shot by the Thunder Fury! The beam of the Ion Cannon hit the wing of the Gate Defender and made it fall to the ground! As the Gate Defender crashed onto the ground, Ryota lost consciousness. "RYOTA!" screamed Genki when he saw the Gate Defender on the ground! "Watch out!" screamed Hikaru. The Rocket of the Sonic Phantom raced to the gate and blew it up! Genki lay unconscious and with injuries on the ground. He was completely helpless as a Fire Vulture grabbed him and flew back to the Robot Fortress. Takeshi and Hikaru tried to stop the robot, but the Thunder Fury and the Sonic Phantom prevented them. The robots got a new prisoner. 'Chapter 3' 'Rescue of a friend' Ryota saw a bright light when he woke up. As his eyes accustomed themselves to the light, he saw that he was in the medical bay of Sentai Fortress. "Ah, you are awake." Ryota looked to his left to see who had spoken. It was Sensei Keiken. Beneath him was Hikaru, Takeshi and a female doctor. He saw at the Sensei and asked, "What happened? The last thing I can remember is that the Thunder Fury shot at me." The female doctor nodded and said, "Yes, your battle machine was shot and you crashed into the ground of the bridge. It is a wonder that you only lost consciousness and got some scratches on your left arm!" Ryota nodded, but he was still confused. He turned to Takeshi and Hikaru. None of them seem to be hurt. Ryota sat up and said: "You two seems to be alright. How´s Genki? Did he get some wounds or break something?" The faces of the present people began to turn sad. Hikaru went to Ryota and spoke quietly: "I´m sorry, but the robots captured Genki. Takeshi and I tried to rescue him, but we failed. I´m very sorry." Ryotas eyes was wide open. He could not believe that his friend from childhood days was captured. He looked at the floor and asked quietly, "Could you leave alone for a while, please?" The Sensei nodded and said, "Very well. You get three days off to process it. And I promise you: We WILL get him back! Hikaru. Takeshi. We should leave him now..." When he was alone, Ryota promised himself to rescue his friend. ---- "Ouch...my head. Huh? Where am I?" said Genki as he awaked in a small cell in a dark room. "You are a prisoner of the robots, just like me." Genki turned back to see who was talking to him. He saw a thick person with a grey beard, glasses and an white coat. He was also in the cell and looked very frustrated. Genki stand up and went carefully to the person to get a better view. He noticed three Iron Drones outside the cell. Genki sat down beneath the man and asked quietly, "Who are you? How did you get here? What are they planning to do with us?" The man looked at Genki and answered, " I am professor Katsuo. I was one of the scientists who created the Exo-Force. But I was captured during a robot attack. They have a device with the ability to steal the ideas of scientists or stratgies of pilots. They also stole my idea of a well-armed flying machine. I guess they are planning the same thing with you. And what´s your name?" Genki looked at the floor and waited a while before he answered, "My name is Genki, Technican and member of the Exo-Force." Professor Katsuo looked up when a Devastator entered the room and opened the cell. He ordered the Iron Drones to escort the prisoners to the laboratory. ---- Ryota went through the corridor that leads to the Battle Machine hangar. He saw Ha-Ya-To leaning against a wall. Ha-Ya-To went to Ryota as he noticed him and started talking, "Hey, Ryota. You want to rescue Genki, right?" Ryota didn't answer and kept moving on. Ha-Ya-To accompanied him with a smile and said, "Well, I´m coming with you!" Ryota stopped and looked at the red-haired pilot. Ha-Ya-To grinned and continued talking, "Hey, he´s my friend too! And I also believe that I found out where he is." Ryotas eyes began to open wide. He stepped to Ha-Ya-To and spoke quietly, "You know where he is? But how?" Ha-Ya-To gave a quick answer, "I heard that from a other pilot. He said he spotted him as he was escort to a laboratory of the robots. So we should hurry up if we want to rescue him!" Ryota nodded and the two pilots began to run and entered the hangar. Ryota spotted a battle machine with an Turbine, dark blue and white armor. It was the Blazing Hunter! Ryota sat his body in the battle machine and saw how Ha-Ya-To get in a Gate Defender. The two pilots flew out of the hangar without permission and heard a voice from the microphone coming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" it was the voice of Sensei Keiken! And he sounded DEFINITELY angry! Ryota looked at the microphone and answered, I´m sorry, but we spotted Genki at a laboratory and we must rescue him!" "IT IS TO RISKY! THERE IS.............." Ryota turned off the microphone and interrupted the Sensei! The both pilots was on their own! "The laboratory is on the left way, near the bridge were you and Genki has been attacked and.....WHAT THE?!? Since when got the robots THAT?!?" shouted Ha-Ya-To when he spot a new defense line with a wall, a turret with Destroyer Disc Launcher, a robot Charging station, several Iron Drones with Hand Blaster and a large Gattling Laser Cannon emplacement! "I guess that the robots don´t want us to interrupt." said Ryota as they started to fire. The Gattling Laser Cannon shot several volleys of laser beams at the Blazing Hunter, while a turret shot his Destroyer Discs at Ha-Ya-Tos Gate Defender. Ryota knew they could not hold themself for a long time against the huge weapon, but then he spotted a Power Core on the GLC emplacment, that seems to power the weapon. He thought, If he hit the Power Core, he could make it explode. He aimed with his Sonic shatter-blaster at the core and shot! KA-BOOOOOM The extremely fast laser beam hit it and made the emplacment explode! The Cannon crushed right into the turret and some Iron Drones! Ha-Ya-To shouted with euphoria, "YEAH! You showed them! I owe you a favor!" "A favor? GOOD! Then just get Genki out of there, while i keep the robots busy! I shoot the way clear for you!" shouted Ryota while he was firing his ionic missile at the wall of the building. ---- Genki looked at the Devastator that ordered an Iron Drone to prepare the device. The Devastor looked at him and the professor and said with a metallic voice, "Soon your knownledge will be our!" The Iron Drones, the Devastator, Genki, and professor Katsuo heard the noise of a explosion outside. The Devastator wanted to know what´s going on and ordered the Iron Drones to examine the situation. After they leaved, the ionic missile of the Blazing Hunter made a small explosion and shot a big hole into the wall! Genki saw how a Gate Defender entered the room and shouted, "Ha-Ya-To? How did you...?" Ha-Ya-To shouted, "No time to explain! Come! I get you and your new friend out of here!" Genki saw that the Devastator escaped. He pointed with his finger at a device, that contains datas and shouted to Ha-Ya-To, "Destroy this! QUICK!" The red haired pilot shot with his Mass Driver Cannon at the device and shouted, "DONE! NOW COME!" Genki and the professor climbed on the arms of the Gate Defender and gave a sign that they was ready. The Gate Defender flew out of the lab and towards Sentai Fortress. Ryota saw them and gave them cover. But then they realized that a powerful and dangerous Battle Machine appeared. 'Chapter 4' 'A desperate escape!' "What is that thing?" asked Ha-Ya-To as he saw the flying vehicle. "This is the Raven Attacker! A machine that is very complicateted to build, but it´s also very dangerous! I designed it for the Exo-Force but..." answered the professor with mourning in his voice. Ryota understood and said, "I see. Ha-Ya-To! Fly to Sentai Fortress as fast as you can! I will take care of the Raven Attacker!" He saw Ha-Ya-To nodding, but he also saw that he wasn´t happy about that. He turned to the Raven Attacker and shot his cockpit-mounted fragmentation cannons and shoulder-mounted rail rifle at the fast Battle Machine! The Raven Attacker dodged and shot back with all his laser cannons! The laser beams almost hit the turbine! Ryota saw that the enemy battle machine fired his rocket at him and tried to shake it off! He looked at the bridges and saw that the Supernova, a Grand Titan and a Stealth Hunter came to help him. He turned his microphone on and said, "It´s good to see you guys!" Hikaru sat in the Stealth Hunter and answered, "Sensei Keiken is pretty mad at you! But we settle this later. Do you remeber when i told you from my mission where i turned off the energy of my Stealth Hunter to irritate the rocket? Do the same!" "Okay!" answered Ryota as he followed Hikarus order. The plan worked and the Supernova shot the rocket! Ryota activateted the Blazing Hunter just in time and could barely avoid a completely crash! In his heavy damaged battle machine could the injured pilot saw how the Grand Titan shot a volley of laser beams at the Raven Attacker. The Raven Attacker dodged, but then it flew right into the Stealth Hunter! The Dual-bladed Electro Sword of Hikarus battle machine pierces right through the cockpit! KA-BOOOM The now pilotless machine crashed right into a bridge and exploded! Ryota feeled that he was hurt and was glad that he was still alive. 'Chapter 5' 'No place like home.' Meca One stared at a group of kneeling Devastators and wanted report. A Devastator answered, "The Raven Attacker is destroyed and the construction datas too. The attackers and the prisoners escaped." Meca One looked at the monitors and said, "It doesn´t matter any more. Soon the Striking Venom will be complete and then we shall prevail!" ---- Sensei Keiken saw Ryota lying in the medicle bay and asked the female doctor, "How is he doing? Is anything broken or seriously injured?" The female Doctor looked at the Sensei and answered calmly, "He got some internal bleedings, some scratches and a sprained arm. It was good, that he was immediately brought here. He should rest for a while" The leader of the Exo-Force nodded and noticed his old friend Katsuo. The professor friendly embraced the Sensei and said with pleasure in his voice, "Keiken! You don´t know how good it is to see you again. How´s Hitomi? And how´s the pilots who rescued me?" "The pilots are fine, old friend. And Hitomi too." said the Sensei as he saw the scientist. He looked to Ha-Ya-To and Ryota, who was carried by Genki and decided not to punish them. He fought that the pain of their injuries was already too much. And he also was proud of his pilots, because they do anything to keep their comrades save. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Creations